You're a What!
by WarbletteAlisonwuv'sHerBoy
Summary: Alison Silverwater never wanted to move back to LA Push. But after a car accident her life changes. For better or for worse? Find oput in "You're a What!" Seth/OC
1. Alison Character Sheet

Name: Alison Silverwater

Age: 16

Appearance: Alison has long brown, almost black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and brown skin. She is about 5'6" and is very beautiful.

History: Alison grew up in La Push, but her parents split and her dad moved to Arizona and took her with him. Her mother still lives in La Push. When her father died in a car accident, she moved back to La Push.

Personality: Alison is fun, hyper, bouncy, great with kids, sweet, smart, kind, caring, forgiving, and of course, an animal lover.

Fav animal: Wolf (hint hint)

Fav colors: green and sandy brown

Fav song: Tik Tok by Ke$ha

**AN: I'm back! And this is my new story called "You're a what?" It's a Twilight story, as you can see, and I am currently going to work on this one. Its an imprint story for Seth Clearwater, but you'll see what happens. Oh and I changed my penname to AlisonisTeamSeth. I am no longer FacetheFax. Okay? Bye bye and see you in a little while when I update this story! **


	2. Chapter 1: the Beach

I huffed as I got out of my mom's silver Mustang. I was back in the place that I grew up in. Rainy La Push, Washington. I breathed in the mountain air, wrinkling my nose. Had La Push always smelled so... clean? I shook my head. My parents were split up, but my mother had custody now, as my father had died last week in a car accident. I sniffled. My dad was my best friend, the only person who I could tall to about anything. But now he was gone. My mom hopped out of the car and took my bags inside. I followed her up the steps to the little house. It was painted a light green on the inside. I sighed. _At least it's a color I can work with,_ I thought. She led me to my room, then turned around and smiled sadly at me.

"Ali..."

"I know mom. I don't need you to feel sorry for me. I got that from everybody at school."

"I know." she hugged me. "I'm just sorry that Damien had to go so soon." By the way, my dad's name is Damien. My mom's is Aylen.

"Hey. I'm gonna go down to the beach. Meet some locals. Mingle." I said.

"Okay honey. Don't stay out too long."

"Love you mom."

"Love you too honey."

I walked out of the house. We lived really close to the beach so I didn't have to walk too far. When I got to the beach, I saw several large boys squirting each other with water guns. The smallest of the four looked up at me.

"Hey guys. Look." he said. The other boys looked up. They came over to me. "I'm Seth Clearwater, and this is Embry Call, Jacob Black, and Quil Ateara."

"I'm Alison Silverwater." I said. Then I noticed Seth staring at me. It was kind of creeping me out. Quil noticed my odd expression and nudged Seth, who snapped out of it. "Well, I'm gonna go down to the tide pools. I'll see you around." I said, hurrying off.

**Seth POV**

Alison Silverwater. What a pretty name to go with such a pretty face.

"Congrats buddy!" Jacob said.

"Huh?" I asked, snapping out of my daze. Quil and Embry rolled their eyes.

"Don't think we didn't notice. You've imprinted!" Embry said. I looked confused.

"I didn't think that would happen so soon after I'd become a wolf." I said. "I mean, I've only been a wolf for about a month, and I've already imprinted?"

"Yep!" Quil piped in. He was grinning. "Welcome to the club bud. At least your imprint is your age." he griped. His imprint, Claire, was only three even though Quil was 16.

"Whatever!" I said, putting Quil into a headlock.

"Bring it on, newbie!" He yelled. We all started wrestling. Eventually, Jake came out on top. It was an over all good day.

**Alison POV**

I stayed by the tide pools for a while, watching all the little critters swim around, then I went home. I had to unpack. My room had white walls and wood floors. It had its own bathroom too. After a few hours of unpacking, I went to bed. It had been a long day, and I was glad to finally go to sleep. After I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes, the dream started. I was in a forest, surrounded by green. Standing in front of me was a human. She had long blonde hair and startling red eyes. She bared her teeth. That's when I _knew _she wasn't human. She snarled.

"Alison Silverwater, I want your blood!" She launched herself at me. I flinched, expected the worst, but she never hit me. I heard a screech and a metallic sound, like ripping metal apart. I looked up. In front of me was a large pile of limbs on fire. A huge wolf stood in front of it. It was sandy brown and was as big as a bear. It looked at me and whined. I saw its large brown eyes, and they reminded me of the boy Seth Clearwater's eyes. Dark, intelligent, and brown. The wolf lay down and put its head on its paws. The image shimmered and I saw it transform into Seth. Then I woke up.

"Just a dream Ali." I said to myself. "Just a dream."

**AN: That concludes the first chapter of "You're a What?"**

**Seth: You're forgetting something.**

**AlisonisTeamSeth: Oh right. I don't own Twilight, Seth, Jake, Quil, or Embry. They belong to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer. **

**Seth: But she does own the beautiful Alison Silverwater.**

**AlisonisTeamSeth: Stop fawning over her!  
Seth: But...**

**AlisonisTeamSeth: -glare-**

**Seth: Fine!**


	3. Chapter 2: Getting to know each other

** Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Seth, Fang, Cameros or Converse. If I did, would I be on Fanfiction? I do own Ali, though.**

I woke up the next morning to a wolf howling. I yelled "Shut up!" and put a pillow over my head. I looked at my alarm clock. 6:30 AM it bleeped happily. I groaned. "Stupid wolves messing up my sleeping hours." I muttered. No matter how hard I tried to fight it, I found my mind drifting to the young Quiluete boy, Seth Clearwater. I remembered his thoughtful brown eyes watching me, his short spiky brown hair, his friendly grin, and however much I disliked it, his hot body. _No Ali! _I thought. _You cant like Seth! You just met the guy. _I sighed. _Who am I kidding? I totally like him._ I slipped out of my bed. I rifled through my closet, looking for clothes. I settled on a green t-shirt, jean skirt, and black hi-top Converse. I tied my white hoodie with black bird wings and the word "Fang" on it, around my waist, in case it got cold. I carefully applied mascara and lip gloss. I slipped out the door, grabbing the keys to my new silver Camero, and drove to the beach. I perched on my hood, basking in the rare Washington sun that peeked out through the clouds.

"Fancy meeting you here, Alison." I sighed.

"Seth." I said. The young, brunette- haired boy grinned.

"The one and only." He laughed. I rolled my eyes at him. "So whatchya doing here on this fine day?"

"Well some wolves woke me up early this morning, so I decided to come down here and tan a little." Seth's face changed. He looked really nervous. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"N-n-n-nooooo Nothings wrong." He stuttered. "Why would you think anything's wrong?" He asked, glancing around.

"Oh never mind. Why don't we get to know each other? My mom has a list that she grills each of my boyfriends with. You could answer it."

"Sure." He said, looking relived that I had changed the subject. I reached over and handed him a piece of paper. He neatly filled it out.

Name: Seth Nathaniel Clearwater

Age: 16

Favorite animal: Wolf **(AN: LOL just had to put that as his answer.)**

Favorite color: Blue

Favorite food: Anything cooked by Emily and in my mouth.

Can't live without: food, my Ipod, did I mention food?

Could live without: Heartbreakers, liars, cheaters, jerks, cats

Favorite band: Three Days Grace

Favorite song: "Over and Over" by Three Days Grace. **(Hint hint wonder why I chose that song as his fav.) **

Favorite car: Blue Mustang with black racing stripes.

Favorite season: Winter

Siblings?: Yeah my sister Leah Clearwater.

Any past girlfriends?: Not any that I can remember...

Dream job?: a veterinarian.

Any pets?: I have a golden retriever named Amber.

Favorite Book series: Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Favorite movie: the Hangover

Favorite video game: Super Smash Brothers Brawl

Favorite TV show: Family Guy

Seth handed it back to me. "There. What about you?" I smiled, filling it out myself.

Name: Alison Sara Silverwater

Age: 16

Favorite animal: Wolf

Favorite color: Green and sandy brown

Favorite food: pizza.

Can't live without: my ipod, a notebook, pencil

Could live without: fire, death, fear yadda yadda yadda

Favorite band: Three Days Grace

Favorite song: Tik Tok by Ke$ha

Favorite car: Silver Camero

Favorite season: spring

Siblings?: no

Any past boyfriends?: Yeah. One. His name was Andrew Woode. He turned out to be gay.

Dream job?: working in the ASPCA

Any pets?: yes. One cat named Midnight Sun and one dog named Percy

Favorite Book series: Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Favorite movie: The Lightning thief

Favorite video game: Super Smash Brothers Brawl

Favorite TV show: Family Guy.

Seth smiled. "We like a bunch of the same things."

**Seth POV**

She likes the color sandy brown? That's my wolf color! That's really weird. She also likes wolves and Three Days Grace. Oh I'm sorry about her only boyfriend. He was gay! LOL that's really funny. She wants to save animals too. That's a girl after my heart right there. Her fav movie is awesome, and so is her fav Books video game and TV show.

"You named your dog after Percy Jackson?" I asked. Ali blushed. She looked to cute when she blushed.

"Yeah. I was obsessed back then. Percy's about 4." she said. I nodded

"Wow. He's very loyal huh." She nodded.

"The best." I laughed. "What's so funny?" She asked. I looked down. _She's so darn cute! _

"Oh nothing." I said, not wanting to tell her the truth. I mean, I just met her! I didn't want to tell her that I was a werewolf, that I'd imprinted on her, _and _that I loved her. I mean, this is only her second day here in La Push. I don't want to scare her off. That would just kill me inside. I would never live with myself. But I didn't want to tell her until I was sure that she liked me back. Loved me even. That would be better. Then she could handle me turning into a huge wolf whenever I got mad. I looked down. I could really hurt her if I got seriously mad at her, which I don't think I ever could. I mean, no offense to Sam or Emily, but that rarely happens. Not every time do we rip our imprints head off, almost literally. Suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned. It was Leah, my sister. She looked at me.

"We have to go." She gave the look that said _Sam wants us on patrol. now._ I nodded.

"Bye Ali." I said, turning back to her. She looked at me, her brown eyes confused. "Sam needs us to help with Claire and Nessie at his and Em's house." She nodded.

"Bye."

**Whew 2nd chapter done! Now we know a little bit more about our characters and what goes on in their heads. I think Seth is a little off but not too much. He really cares about Ali. Oh and the whole "he turned out to be gay" thing is from another story, though he's not the same at all. We get to see a little Seli (Seth/Ali) in the next chapter and I might reveal some big parts in the story.**


	4. Chapter 3: Youre a what?

The next day I was walking through the field, remembering yesterday and trying to process what had happened when I saw her. The vampire from my dream was here. In the same field. "Hello Alison." she said, her smile turning feral. I turned and started to run.

I sprinted across the field dodging branches and rocks. The blonde haired vampire just smiled. She was slowing down time with her mind, making it so I couldn't get very far away from her. _ This is not a nice vampire like the Cullens. _ I thought. _ She is an evil nomad. _ I thought back to what the Cullens told me.

**Flashback...**

** "A what has been in your dreams?" Carlisle asked me, his beautiful face confused.**

** "A red eyed vampire." I said. Edward looked very concerned. Then I remembered that he was friends with Seth. "She has long blonde hair; she's tall, petite body, and red eyes."**

** "Well it's not Jane." Alice mused. I looked confused. "Jane is short has shoulder-length blonde hair, and red eyes." I shook my head.**

** "That's not her." I replayed my dream for Edward.**

_**I woke up in a forest with trees surrounding me. The tall vampire stood in the middle of a clearing. "Alison...so glad you could make it." she said, licking her lips. She took a deep breath. "Such a delectable smell." she said, a small smile gracing her perfect features.**_

_** "What do you want?" I yelled. She merely smiled.**_

_** "To repay the debt that your people made." she said.**_

** "She thinks the Quiluetes have a debt to pay." Edward said, after my dream was over.**

** "Is she a newborn Edward?" Bella asked, her new golden eyes flashing. Nessie was awake and her hand was pressed to Bella's cheek. I smiled. Nessie was so beautiful. She noticed me and ran over to me. **

** "Hi Ali!" she said, her voice so angelic.**

** "Hi Nessie! I didn't know you knew my name." I said.**

** "Well, Set-"Bella cut her off.**

** "We told her your name." She said.**

** "Yes the vampire is a newborn." Edward said. "The eyes are very bright red, which means that she still has lots of human blood in her system."**

** "Is that bad?" I asked. Edward nodded. "Newborns are very strong creatures."**

** "Yeah." Bella said. "I was very strong when I was a newborn. I once pinched a rock into dust." Renesmee giggled. Obviously she was there.**

** "How do you destroy vampires?" I asked.**

** "Well," Rosalie started. "Usually only vampires or..." she cut off. "Do you know the Quiluete legends?" I nodded. **

** "Yeah. Why?"**

** "Seth hasn't told her." Edward said.**

** "Seth hasn't told me what?"**

** "Hey Edward!" Seth said, coming through the door.**

** "Seth, there's been a vampire in Ali's dreams, and you need to tell her. **_**Now.**_**" Seth looked startled. **

** "About the... legends?" Edward nodded. Seth sighed. "Alrighty then. Ali, I need to show you something." I nodded, following Seth out the door. We went to a clearing in the forest. Seth turned to face me.**

** "You remember the legend about the Cold one?" he asked.**

** "Yeah. The spirit wolves defeated them right?" I asked. He nodded.**

** "Well, the spirit wolves today are known as werewolves."**

** "Werewolves?" Seth took a deep breath.**

** "Ali?"**

** "Yeah?"**

** "I'm a werewolf."**

** "YOU'RE A WHAT?" (AN: Here's where I got the title of the story from)**

** "I knew you'd overreact!"**

** "Dude, you just told me that you turn into a giant wolf. Who wouldn't overreact?"**

** "Anyone with respect!"**

** "I'm not saying I hate werewolves! I am just really surprised right now." I said, folding my arms across my chest.**

** "You wanna see my wolf form?" Seth asked.**

** "Why not." I said. Seth started shaking and suddenly his human body wasn't there. There was just a huge wolf.**

** "Holy crap Seth! How does that much wolf fit into your 16 year old body?" He barked out a laugh. "Quit laughing at me." He barked out another laugh. "Dog." I muttered. He butted me with his head. I heard him whine. A few minutes later, Jake came by with some shorts. Seth took them from him and darted into the trees.**

** "So I take it you're kind of freaked out." Jacob said. I nodded. "Did he tell you about imprinting yet?"**

** "No but I was about to." Seth said coming out of the forest. I sighed. Seth was back in his human form.**

** "What's imprinting?" I asked. Jake sprinted off, probably so Seth and I could have some privacy.**

** "It's where a werewolf finds their soul mate. They imprint on them. Think of it as love at first sight." Seth said. "Except it's like she's holding you down to the earth, not gravity. You become whatever she needs, no matter if it's a friend, a brother, or a protector. "**

** "You act like you know the feeling."**

** "I do. I've imprinted on someone."**

** "Oh." **

** "You, Ali. I've imprinted on you."**

** "Really?" Seth blushed, looking down.**

** "I wouldn't lie about something like that." he said. "I hope you'll accept it though. Otherwise I'll be the first to have their imprintee reject them." I walked over to him and pulled his head up.**

** "I won't reject you. I never knew why, but I feel complete whenever you're near." I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I totally want in on this. It's a good thing too. I knew that I was being lied to about things. But now I know why. It was for my own good." Seth looked down at me and smiled. **

** "Thanks Ali." He pulled me into a scorching hug.**

** "Seth..."**

** "What?"**

** "C-Can't breathe."**

** "Oops, Sorry Ali." He let go. I sucked in a deep breath. He nodded. "Let's go." **

** "Mmkay."**

** End Flashback**

"SETH!" I yelled. The blonde vampire snarled.

"What's your little boyfriend going to do now?" She asked, grabbing my arms. Another vampire, female stepped out of the shadows

"Hailey... a werewolf is coming."

"Shut up Layla! I'm working." Suddenly Seth, Quil and Jake burst into the clearing. The blonde one Hailey screamed and let go of me. The brunette, Layla, was being torn by Jake. Quil had Hailey. I ran over to Seth and buried my head in his fur. He turned so I couldn't see the vampires being torn to pieces. I silently cried into Seth's warm fur. Hailey and Layla would never grace this earth ever again.

**Woot! New chappie! Longest one so far 2 and one half pages! I'd like to say Hi to Sailor moonrocks1433 aka Destinee! Also disclaimer. The only things I own are the plot, Layla, Hailey, and Ali! The other things belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer! I just like to toy with her characters. Well you guys got two updates for my slacking off and not writing chapters. The previous chapter and this one. Hope you enjoy! Byes!**

**-Ali aka AlisonisTeamSeth**


End file.
